


Feral Angel

by twined



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, castiel - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twined/pseuds/twined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt, Cas gets hit by a spell of desire, to interesting results. Reader insert based on Tumblr Imagine: first chapter is a male reader, second is the same story adjusted for a female reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/75741218382

“You think I couldn’t read those thoughts? As if I _needed_ to. It’s obvious enough the way you look at me. Your eyes linger. Your cock _stiffens._ ”

 “Cas, this isn’t you talking. It’s the spell or curse or whatever. Witches, case, remember?”

 “All the spell did was release my inhibitions… did you think I was unaffected? Why should I not take what we both want?” His deep, inimitable growl vibrated deep in your core.

 “I don’t know, because you’re an Angel of the Lord? Child of God? Cas, I know you’re in there. I need you to buck up and fight this.”

The burst of heat behind his eyes let you know that you’d said something wrong. Before you could figure out if his expression meant rage or lust, his hold on you shifted. He still pinned you against the wall, but his hips were suddenly at an angle to grind into yours. Your head fell to his shoulder.

“Damnit Cas,” you choked.

“Buck up? Like this? Fight? Like this?” he punctuated his speech with hard thrusts, and you were pretty sure you’d get bruises from the pressure of his erection alone. The world spun, and you let out a little sigh that made him grunt with approval.

_Sorry Cas,_ you thought, and, feinting a shift to grind in return, you kneed him between the legs as hard as possible. Your own balls got sympathy pains at the rate he doubled over, but you were out the motel door before you could witness any more of his reaction.

As far as you’d all been able to tell, the victims’ madness had a time limit. It expired at dawn. There was no danger to anyone else—oh no, not now that Cas had fixated on  _you—_ so everything would be okay if you could just outrun him until morning.

The car was mostly hot-wired by the time Cas exploded through the doorframe. Holy anger that only an angel could achieve electrified the air between you, and his glowing eyes pinned you down as effectively as had his body. Luckily, your hands worked on autopilot, and the engine turned as Cas began stalking towards you. You pumped the clutch and flew out of the parking lot before you even managed to break eye contact.

After three turns down back-country roads, every tire locked. You barely managed to veer without flipping, and even that only after a pole had replaced half the engine block. You’d be dead if not for Rule #4: Seatbelts. Your daze didn’t pass until someone ripped the door off the car.

“Fuck,” you groaned, and even though your eyes could barely focus, the sight of the panting angel looming over you would be burned into your mind forever. You weren’t sure how you got out of the car despite the airbag and seatbelt—you weren’t tracking movement too well until Cas’s hands were bunched in your shirt and you were shoved hard against the frame of the car. Trapped between two tons of steel and an aroused Warrior of Heaven, you forgot to breathe. The ability returned only when he bit your lip and you gasped. _Blood._ Cas lapped up the trickle and when his tongue found yours—goddamn. The memory of the other victims—their anger, guilt, hate—replayed in your head. But this sweet angel gone rogue intoxicated you. You nearly forgot yourself and gave in.

Then, the car exploded. _Typical._

Somewhere between the pain of sudden burn wounds and the pain of hitting the ground, you regained your senses. Innocent, _sweet_ Cas would return soon, and he’d hate you for this. Maybe worse, he’d hate himself.

You managed to hit the ground at a roll and find your footing. You glimpsed Cas unresponsive on the ground, and it went against your every instinct to leave him there, but—it was a head start. The road was too obvious. You took off into the woods. If you could just get out of sight, the Enochian carved into your ribs might do the rest.

After a few minutes’ pure adrenaline, you slowed down, hunter’s instincts resurfacing. If this were a normal monster, you’d have no trouble fighting, but this wasn’t even a monster. It was Cas. You needed to stop blazing a huge trail through the woods and stop breathing so the deaf could hear you, and you needed to think.

That moment’s pause was all it took.

Sharp pain—left arm—nearly dislocated.

Dizzying ache—chest—air knocked from lungs by sudden collision with tree.

Airway further blocked by an arm wrapped around your throat. Hot, damp breaths—right ear.

“Stop. Running.”

Castiel flipped you around using his leverage on your mangled arm. Face to face, chest to chest, groin to groin, you stared each other down. Cas tilted his head, pouting and glaring in a mockery of his adorable “confused” face. His mouth was close enough that his words were nearly a kiss—a more intimate one than you’d ever felt, at that.

“In your soul, you decided you were mine weeks ago. Let us waste no more time.”

 _You were pretty sure Cas wasn’t allowed to do the wild thing. He’d never hinted interest in anyone. Shame might ruin your friendship._ But you had no chance to argue those well-reasoned points. Cas stole your breath back, tasted to engorgement, clutched and clawed past the point of pain, growled into your mouth when you totally-didn’t-whimper. His stubble was sharp against your freshly-shaved skin. Every touch burned.

When he ripped your shirt to pieces, you gave in to his hands on your bare skin. Bites to your neck and shoulders made you curse. You retaliated by wrestling your hands back and tugging at his trench coat. Castiel let it slide off, then tossed it to the ground. His smirk lent you only a breath’s notice before the angel flung you down atop his coat, and pounced.

The ravishment of his mouth continued lower, lower…you tugged him up by his hair for another hard kiss. He indulged you for a moment, but then your arms were suddenly trapped, wrists lashed together and pinned above your head by his Grace.

“Be good,” he murmured. When you shivered, he paused, his hooded eyes soaking you in.

“You enjoy my voice.”  He smiled when you merely bucked in response. His hands continued their downward trail, and you were naked beneath him before your thoughts could catch up. He tongued the sensitive point on your hip, hand trailing down the hair of your stomach.

_Am I seeing stars, or his halo?_

He nuzzled your cock before swallowing you deeply. Then, you stopped thinking altogether. His  _tongue._ His  _hands._

“Damnit Cas fuck! So fucking good there—there—shit. Goddamnit don’t stop!”

Your last comment did not have its intended effect; he chuckled and that throbbed around you, but then he pulled back, a trail of spit breaking off a moment later.   

“I take unholy delight in making you blaspheme.”

The look on his face might have made you come on its own, if you were a few years younger.

Unmistakably slippery lube began to slide between your legs (angel mojo?), followed by Cas’s fingers. He circled your hole once—twice. His mouth found your cock again when his fingers sunk into you. Every sound you made, he encouraged with a stroke to that sweet spot inside of you. With every twitch he gripped you harder, and when his gaze flicked up, those glowing eyes beneath a fringe of lashes, mouth completely full of you, you lost it.

Your body acted of its own accord at this point, and you barely noticed how lost in sensations you were until Castiel’s hands dug sharply into your hips, preventing you from rolling over and begging for him.

“Cas—!”

He swung himself forward until he once again shared your breath, and said, “I will look at you while I claim you.” With that, he pushed in completely.. A steady rhythm that was just  _not quite enough_ built up, and he had much more control than you thought possible given his heady, desperate gaze.

“I understand now why humans fight and die for this.” His dark smile was half-crazed.

You grunted in agreement, unable to form words.

“So good for me. So responsive. So needy…”

You nodded furiously. Anything to keep this rapture going.

“Dirty, beautiful man. I’m going to do so much to you. Going to have you on every surface we find. Make you cum with my voice alone. Use my tie, string you up, tease until you’re begging…” It was like he knew your every fantasy, and he growled them into your ear as he fucked you harder.

A strangled scream escaped you when his cock brushed your prostate. His eyes narrowed, and he slowed, stroking that place deep inside until it was all you could feel, the slow building of pressure under his analytical gaze and your length rubbing his abdomen and the heat that was  _everywhere_ and all it took was his nibbling at your pulse to make your vision explode—“ _Cas!”_

“That’s it. Say my name.”

“ _Castiel.”_   You babbled a mantra of pleasure and thanks and his name, until you felt him release inside of you.

You both caught your breath slowly. You ran your hand down his sweat-slick back and he groaned, barely keeping himself from collapsing onto you.

Rummaging behind your head, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly you were no longer in the woods with rocks digging into your back. The motel bed wasn’t much more comfortable but, in your post-sex delirium, you thought  _I’m glad I didn’t have to walk back naked._

You doubted any of your clothing had survived.

Once your breath returned, you looked over at Cas, who was studying you. Slowly, he collected you in his arms and held you close, somewhere between affection and possession. You hummed. He murmured your name, tracing fingers across your skin.

You thought you heard something like, “ _Mine now, always,”_ but then you were asleep.


	2. F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a continuation--same story with a female reader's perspective.

“You think I couldn’t read those thoughts? As if I needed to. It’s obvious enough the way you look at me. Your eyes linger. Your pussy drips.”

 “Cas, this isn’t you talking. It’s the spell or curse or whatever. Witches, case, remember?”

 “All the spell did was release my inhibitions… did you think I was unaffected? Why should I not take what we both want?” His deep, inimitable growl vibrated deep in your core.

 “I don’t know, because you’re an Angel of the Lord? Child of God? Cas, I know you’re in there. I need you to buck up and fight this.”

The burst of heat behind his eyes let you know that you’d said something wrong. Before you could figure out if his expression meant rage or lust, his hold on you shifted. He still pinned you against the wall, but his hips were suddenly at an angle to grind into yours. Your head fell to his shoulder.

“Damnit Cas,” you choked.

“Buck up? Like this? Fight? Like this?” he punctuated his speech with hard thrusts, and you were pretty sure you’d get bruises from the pressure of his erection alone. The world spun, and you let out a little sigh that made him grunt with approval.

 _Sorry Cas_ , you thought, and, feinting a shift to grind in return, you kneed him between the legs as hard as possible. Your winced at the rate he doubled over, but you were out the motel door before you could witness any more of his reaction.

As far as you’d all been able to tell, the victims’ madness had a time limit. It expired at dawn. There was no danger to anyone else—oh no, not now that Cas had fixated on  _you_ — so everything would be okay if you could just outrun him until morning.

The car was mostly hot-wired by the time Cas exploded through the doorframe. Holy anger that only an angel could achieve electrified the air between you, and his glowing eyes pinned you down as effectively as had his body. Luckily, your hands worked on autopilot, and the engine turned as Cas began stalking towards you. You pumped the clutch and flew out of the parking lot before you even managed to break eye contact.

After three turns down back-country roads, every tire locked. You barely managed to veer without flipping, and even that only after a pole had replaced half the engine block. You’d be dead if not for Rule #4: Seatbelts. Your daze didn't pass until someone ripped the door off the car.

“Fuck,” you groaned, and even though your eyes could barely focus, the sight of the panting angel looming over you would be burned into your mind forever. You weren’t sure how you got out of the car despite the airbag and seatbelt—you weren't tracking movement too well until Cas’s hands were bruising your shoulders and you were shoved hard against the frame of the car. Trapped between two tons of steel and an aroused Warrior of Heaven, you forgot to breathe. The ability returned only when he bit your lip and you gasped. Blood. Cas lapped up the trickle and when his tongue found yours—goddamn. The memory of the other victims—their anger, guilt, hate—replayed in your head. But this sweet angel gone rogue intoxicated you. You nearly forgot yourself and gave in.

Then, the car exploded.  _Typical._

Somewhere between the pain of sudden burn wounds and the pain of hitting the ground, you regained your senses. Innocent, sweet Cas would return soon, and he’d hate you for this. Maybe worse, he’d hate himself.

You managed to hit the ground at a roll and find your footing. You glimpsed Cas unresponsive on the ground, and it went against your every instinct to leave him there, but—it was a head start. The road was too obvious. You took off into the woods. If you could just get out of sight, the Enochian carved into your ribs might do the rest.

After a few minutes’ pure adrenaline, you slowed down, hunter’s instincts resurfacing. If this were a normal monster, you’d have no trouble fighting, but this wasn’t even a monster. It was Cas. You needed to stop blazing a huge trail through the woods and stop breathing so the deaf could hear you, and you needed to think.

That moment’s pause was all it took.

Sharp pain—left arm—nearly dislocated.

Dizzying ache—chest—air knocked from lungs by sudden collision with tree.

Scraping abrasion--breasts--when did your nipples get hard? 

Airway further blocked by an arm wrapped around your throat. Hot, damp breaths—right ear.

“Stop. Running.”

Castiel flipped you around using his leverage on your mangled arm. Face to face, chest to chest, groin to groin, you stared each other down. Cas tilted his head, pouting and glaring in a mockery of his adorable “confused” face. His mouth was close enough that his words were nearly a kiss—a more intimate one than you’d ever felt, at that.

“In your soul, you decided you were mine weeks ago. Let us waste no more time.”

You were pretty sure Cas wasn’t allowed to do the wild thing. He’d never hinted interest in anyone. Shame might ruin your friendship. But you had no chance to argue those well-reasoned points. Cas stole your breath back, tasted to engorgement, clutched and clawed past the point of pain, growled into your mouth when you totally-didn’t-whimper. His stubble was sharp against your skin. Every touch burned.

When he ripped your shirt and bra to pieces, you gave in to his hands on your bare skin. Bites to your neck and shoulders made you curse. You retaliated by wrestling your hands back and tugging at his trench coat. Castiel let it slide off, then tossed it to the ground. His smirk lent you only a breath’s notice before the angel flung you down atop his coat, and pounced.

The ravishment of his mouth continued lower, lower…you tugged him up by his hair for another hard kiss. He indulged you for a moment, but then your arms were suddenly trapped, wrists lashed together and pinned above your head by his Grace.

“Be good,” he murmured. When you shivered, he paused, his hooded eyes soaking you in.

“You enjoy my voice.”  He smiled when you merely bucked in response. His hands continued their downward trail, and you were naked beneath him before your thoughts could catch up. He tongued the sensitive point on your hip, hand trailing down the hair of your stomach.

_Am I seeing stars, or his halo?_

He licked a wide stripe up your folds before suckling your clit. Then, he drank you as deep as he could, tongue deep inside of you while his nose drew circles around your nub. You stopped thinking altogether. His  _tongue._  His  _hands._

“Damnit Cas fuck! So fucking good there—there—shit. Goddamnit don’t stop!”

Your last comment did not have its intended effect; he chuckled and that throbbed inside you, but then he pulled back, your juices dripping from his chin.

“I take unholy delight in making you blaspheme.”

The look on his face might have made you come on its own.

He leaned back, his breath on your wet skin making you shiver, and drew his fingers inside you. His wriggling found your sweet spot and you could barely muffle your cry of pleasure. He encouraged with a stroke to that spot. With every twitch he gripped you harder, and when his gaze flicked up, those glowing eyes beneath a fringe of lashes, mouth turned upward in a smirk, you lost it.

Your body acted of its own accord at this point, and you barely noticed how lost in sensations you were until Castiel’s hands dug sharply into your hips, preventing you from bucking and begging for him.

“Cas—!”

He swung himself forward until he once again shared your breath, and said, “I will claim you when I choose, and you will look at me while I do.” With that, he pushed in completely. A steady rhythm that was just not quite enough built up, and he had much more control than you thought possible given his heady, desperate gaze.

“I understand now why humans fight and die for this.” His dark smile was half-crazed.

You grunted in agreement, unable to form words.

“So good for me. So responsive. So needy…”

You nodded furiously. Anything to keep this rapture going.

“Dirty, beautiful woman. I’m going to do so much to you. Going to have you on every surface we find. Make you cum with my voice alone. Use my tie, string you up, tease until you’re begging…” It was like he knew your every fantasy, and he growled them into your ear as he fucked you harder.

A strangled scream escaped you when his cock brushed the spot his fingers had found earlier. His eyes narrowed, and he slowed, stroking that place deep inside until it was all you could feel, the slow building of pressure under his analytical gaze and your breasts pressed hard against his chest and the heat that was everywhere and all it took was his nibbling at your pulse to make your vision explode—“ _Cas!”_

“That’s it. Say my name.”

“ Castiel.”   You babbled a mantra of pleasure and thanks and his name, until you felt him release inside of you.

You both caught your breath slowly. You ran your hand down his sweat-slick back and he groaned, barely keeping himself from collapsing onto you.

Rummaging behind your head, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly you were no longer in the woods with rocks digging into your back. The motel bed wasn’t much more comfortable but, in your post-sex delirium, you thought, _I’m glad I didn’t have to walk back naked._

You doubted any of your clothing had survived.

Once your breath returned, you looked over at Cas, who was studying you. Slowly, he collected you in his arms and held you close, somewhere between affection and possession. You hummed. He murmured your name, tracing fingers across your skin.

You thought you heard something like, “ Mine now, always,” but then you were asleep.


End file.
